Enam Pesan
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —Short Fic SasuSaku Family./ Enam pesan dari orangtuanya yang mampu membuat Uchiha Sei menjadi kebanggaan baik keluarganya maupun di dalam masyarakat./ "Manusia tidaklah sempurna. Yang sempurna hanyalah Tuhan yang menciptakan kita. Kita hanya berusaha semampu kita, dan Tuhan akan membalasnya./ RnR :)


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enam Pesan © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**[Short Family Fic]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura]**_

_**With OC **_

_**[Sei, Shiera & Shieri]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**-1-**_

* * *

_Inilah enam pesan dari orangtuanya yang mampu membuat Uchiha Sei menjadi kebanggaan baik keluarganya maupun di dalam masyarakat._

* * *

_1. Jaga perkataan setiap saat_

Pada suatu hari, Sei tengah mengasuh dua adik kembarnya yang masih kecil. Dia tidak sendirian, melainkan bersama orang tuanya. Ayahnya sedang mengurus laporan Anbu, sedangkan Ibunya tengah memasak makan malam mereka. Pada saat itu, Sei masih berumur sepuluh tahun kesal dengan kedua adiknya yang membuat emosi hingga muncul perkataan tak pantas diucapkan.

"Breng—"

Segera, sang Ayah—Sasuke menyela perkataan anak sulungnya dengan tegas.

"Sei, hati-hati dalam berucap." Ayahnya mengatakan itu hingga membuat Sei terbungkam.

Lalu, sang Ibu menimpali ucapan suaminya dengan lembut. "Maksud dari Ayahmu adalah kamu harus mencontohkan yang bagus untuk adik-adikmu. Terutama ucapanmu, nak."

Dan, Sei akan mengingat pesan itu…

* * *

_2._ _Jangan berlebihan_

Hari libur dimanfaatkan keluarga kecil Uchiha untuk berjalan-jalan. Keperluan satu bulan memang habis, jadi kepala keluarga memutuskan untuk mengajak anggota keluarganya untuk melepaskan kepenatan sejenak. Terlebih lagi untuk anak-anaknya yang memang membutuhkan mainan baru. Ketika berada di toko mainan, mereka langsung menyerbu apa yang diinginkan dalam toko tersebut.

"Aku mau ini…"

"Yaa, aku mau yang ituuu…"

Anak sulungpun tak mau kalah dari adik-adiknya.

"Aku juga mau itu… itu…" Sei menunjukkan mainan yang diinginkan.

Sang kepala keluargapun bersikap tegas tak membedakan perbedaan usia mereka bertiga, walau cara berucap yang berbeda.

"Sei, bukan Ayah melarang tapi untuk kali ini hanya satu macam mainan. Tidak lebih." Seketika raut ceria Sei luntur seketika.

Sakura—sang Ibu mengusap kepala anak sulungnya, "nak, maksud dari Ayahmu adalah tidak berlebihan. Cukup satu dulu, nanti beli lagi. Ingat kamu adalah kakak tertua ya. Tetap ceria sayang."

Lalu, Sasuke memegang kedua bahu anak kembarnya. "Pilih salah satu saja, Shiera… Shieri."

Dan, lagi… lagi Sakura sebagai penerjemah perkataan suami pada anak-anaknya dengan perkataan yang mudah dimengerti.

Saat itu pula, Sei memahami perkataan orang tuanya itu.

* * *

_3. Selalu tenang ketika menghadapi masalah_

Permasalahan yang dialami Sei tidaklah seberat yang dialami orang tuanya. Namun, untuk seumuran Sei menganggap itu berat. Dia dihadapi dengan kasus pemukulan yang menjadi tersangka adalah dirinya. Mau tak mau, Sasuke sebagai Ayah dari Sei datang ke rumah korban pemukulannya.

Dengan tenang, Sasuke bersikap bijaksana dan menjaga perkataan pada orangtua korban pemukulan. Walau sebernanya tindakan yang diambil Sei itu adalah bentuk dari hal sepele—yakni ejekan untuk Sei dan nama klannya—Uchiha.

Sei tetap menunduk tak menatap siapapun sampai sang Ayah berkata tegas hingga membuat—anak itu menegakkan kepalanya.

"Ayah akui kalau tindakanmu itu pembelaan tapi—bersikaplah tenang agar tak menimbulkan masalah lebih berat."

Sejenak Sei terdiam, "ma-maafkan aku, Ayah."

"Tanpa kau ucapkan… Ayah sudah memaafkanmu, nak."

Lalu, Sei tersenyum dan mengingat perkataan sang Ayah.

* * *

_4. Tidak baik bersikap egois_

Anak kembar—Shiera dan Shieri saling berebutan mainan, walau mereka diberi satu-satu dari orangtua mereka. Namun, sikap egois yang diturunkan orang tuanya tak melunturkan mereka berdua untuk mempertahankan apa yang menjadi miliknya.

"Hei, ini punyaku. Shieliii…" seru Shiera.

"Enak saja, sehalusnya ini punyaku, Shiela," ujar Shieri menarik kepingan puzzle dari tangan Shieri.

Sakura yang mendengar pentengkaran si kembar langsung menghampiri mereka berdua. Kedua tangan Sakura segera menepuk pelan bahu si kembar dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ingat kalian saudara kembar, hayoo… tidak boleh egois. Main sama-sama ya." Sakura mengambil kepingan puzzle itu dan memasang pada gambar yang belum lengkap di lantai. "Yaak… ini kalau dikerjakan sama-sama pasti cepat selesai. Semangat ya sayang…"

Kemudian, Shiera dan Shieri mengambil masing-masing puzzle dan memasangnya hingga gambar _puzzle_ mulai terbentuk.

Dan, si kembar mulai memahami arti kerjasama dan tak boleh egois.

* * *

_5. Jangan pernah menyerah_

Raut wajah sulung tengah lesu dan hanya menatap bebatuan pinggir kolam kecil rumahnya. Dia mengalami kegagalan dalam menjalani misi dan harus dibantu oleh guru pamongnya. Walau misi itu tergolong agak berat, namun sebagai seorang Uchiha dan kejeniusan melebihi orang tuanya—hal tak mungkin ia gagal.

"Apa yang membuatmu murung, Sei?" Tanya Sasuke yang kebetulan menjaga rumah, karena sang istri mendapat jadwal operasi mendadak.

Si sulung memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dan hanya berucap. "Aku gagal dalam misi."

Tepukan di kepala Sei, membuat si sulung menoleh ke arah sang Ayah. Sasuke mengusap kepala anak kebanggaannya itu dan mengucapkan perkataan singkat untuk Sei.

"Sei, kegagalan itu hal yang lumrah bagi manusia dan ingat pesan Ayah adalah… jangan menyerah."

Seketika Sei tersenyum tipis dengan perhatian yang ditunjukkan padanya.

* * *

_6. Bersikaplah dewasa_

Sebagai anak sulung memang diperuntukkan untuk mencontohkan yang bagus untuk adik-adiknya. Namun, bagi Sei—bersikap dewasa yang diajarkan oleh orangtuanya—terkadang itu bukan dirinya. Dirinya menolak dan biasanya iri pada adik-adiknya yang mendapat perhatian lebih darinya sekarang.

"Ayah… Ibu…, aku tidak suka bersikap dewasa. Itu bukan diriku!" seru Sei kesal.

Nyaris, Sasuke menyela dengan kata-kata dengan nada keras segera dihentikan oleh Sakura—sang istri.

"Nak, kami hanya mencontohkan sebagaimana dirimu adalah anak pertama. Memang itu resiko sebagai anak sulung, tapi belajarlah perlahan-lahan, kamu pasti bisa, Sei."

Kepala keluarga Uchiha menambahkan, "bersikaplah dewasa sebagaimana dirimu bukan sebagai orang lain."

Dan bersyukurlah Sei mendapat nasihat itu dari orangtuanya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"_Manusia tidaklah sempurna. Yang sempurna hanyalah Tuhan yang menciptakan kita. Kita hanya berusaha semampu kita, ingatlah untuk tidak menyerah dalam satu hal dan syukuri apa yang didapat sekarang—dan maju di masa depan."_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Wulanz Aihara Notes**_

_Yataaaa-sebernanya harus sepuluh pesan tapi kehabisan ide. Tapiii kalau ada request pesan nanti saya tuangkan dalam ceritaku ^^. Ini hanya karyaku selepas penat. Mungkin feel yang didapat kurang ya tapi aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang bisa ku lakukan. Kesibukan skripsi memang menuntutku untuk dikerjakan, alhasil penelitian saya dimundur sampai bulan juli—pada tahun ajaran baru. Semoga sukses, Amiiin… perjuangan memang keras tapi Insya Allah mendapat hasil yang baik._

_See you_

_Palembang, 30 Mei 2014_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


End file.
